leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PokéNav Plus
A Pokémon Navigator Plus, more often referred to as PokéNav Plus (Japanese: ポケモンマルチナビ Pokémon Multi-Navi), is an electronic device found in Hoenn and an enhanced version of the PokéNav from Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and . It was produced by the Devon Corporation under the orders of Mr. Stone. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the PokéNav Plus is accessible from the start of the game on the touch screen. Similar devices are the Pokégear, the Pokétch, the C-Gear, and the Holo Caster. Applications AreaNav The AreaNav (Japanese: マップナビ Map-Navi) is an application for the PokéNav Plus that combines the Map and Trainer's Eyes functions of the original PokéNav along with several other useful features. This is the only app the player starts out with. When the AreaNav's windowed mode is being viewed, if the player enters an area where a rematchable Trainer is ready to battle, where a Secret Base is located, or where a Berry plant is ready for harvest, a corresponding icon ( , , or ) will appear along the top of the AreaNav's window. If the icon is tapped, the AreaNav will open the appropriate tab in fullscreen mode. In locations with multiple areas, these icons only appear if the player is currently in the area where the battle-ready Trainer, Secret Base, or harvestable Berry plant is located. For instance, on , Winston and Cindy can both rematch the player, but they are on different parts of the route. So if only Lady Cindy is ready for a battle, no icon will appear when the player is in the south portion of Route 104 where Rich Boy Winston is. Places The Places tab shows Hoenn's basic Town Map. All locations have brief text descriptions. If the player has visited the location, it will also have a list of any notable facilities and, for cities and towns, a picture of the area. Pokémon The Pokémon tab shows the Pokémon Distribution of locations in Hoenn. If a location has catchable Pokémon, it will be marked by dots across the location. If the player has owned all of the Pokémon in a location that they are currently capable of catching (for example, ignoring fishing encounters if the player has no fishing rod), the dots will be white. When a location is selected, the view shown of the area is often identical to the DexNav's , showing a summary of the Pokémon in that location that have been owned. The only circumstance in which it differs is if the selected location has multiple areas (such as different rooms of a cave). Whereas the DexNav will display separate views for each of these areas, the AreaNav's Pokémon view condenses all of the areas into one view summarizing the whole location. This tab becomes available once the player has the Pokédex. Trainers The Trainers tab provides Trainer's Eye functionality similar to the original PokéNav's. If a location has any registered Trainers, it will be marked by dots across the location. Only specific Trainers can be registered, and in order to register them, the player must defeat them. If any registered Trainers are ready to battle the player again, the dots will be white. When a location is selected, the AreaNav shows a list of the registered Trainers with their name, location, and the Pokémon that were last seen on their team on the bottom screen. A profile of the selected Trainer is shown on the top screen. This tab becomes available once the player has defeated the first rematchable Trainer ( Calvin on ). Bases The Bases tab tracks Secret Bases in the player's game. If a location has any Secret Bases in it, it will be marked by dots across the location. If any Secret Bases in a location have not been visited, the dots will be white. When a location is selected, the Secret Bases located there are listed. Each base shows the name of its owner and the location's name, with a description of the Secret Base shown on the top screen. The player's base will be marked with a red house icon, while other players' bases will either be marked with a question mark icon (if the player has not visited the base before) or no icon. This tab becomes available when the player moves into their first Secret Base. Berries The Berry tab keeps track of Berry Trees in Hoenn. It keeps track of what Berries were planted where and how long they've been growing. If a route has Berries growing on it that were planted by the player, it will be marked by dots along the route. If a route has Berries that are ready for harvest, those dots will turn white. When a route is selected, the AreaNav will show a list of the Berries planted on that route, based on an internal ordering of the Berry plots. Berries that are still growing will have a Berry sprout icon and say, "It has been day(s), hour(s), and minute(s) since a Berry was planted on this site." when selected. If the Berry is ready for harvest, the icon shown will instead be a golden Berry fruit. This data does not update until the player exits out of the AreaNav's fullscreen mode. This tab is only selectable when the player has Berries growing somewhere in Hoenn. DexNav The DexNav (Japanese: ずかんナビ Dex-Navi) allows the player to see how many Pokémon they've collected in an area and to search for specific Pokémon they've already owned. It also allows the player to add overworld Pokémon they encounter to the Pokédex and provides information about hidden Pokémon. It is obtained from / on after receiving the Pokédex. PlayNav The PlayNav (Japanese: プレイナビ Play-Navi) is an application for the PokéNav Plus that includes the bottom-screen functionality from Pokémon X and Y. This includes the Player Search System, Pokémon-Amie, and Super Training. It is obtained from Wally before he leaves Petalburg Gym after helping him catch a Pokémon. BuzzNav The BuzzNav (Japanese: テレビナビ TV-Navi) is an application for the PokéNav Plus that displays news reports from TV Mauville about the player's exploits in the game. It is obtained from Mr. Stone at the Devon Corporation after getting the Devon Parts back from the / in Rusturf Tunnel. It also includes StreetPass functionality that allows the player to receive news, Secret Bases, Mirage spots, and other data from players they pass by either in the real world or on the Player Search System. Once a day, StreetPass data may be gathered from the PSS. If StreetPass data is available, a mailbox icon ( ) will appear on the BuzzNav's screen. If BuzzNav is not the active application, the icon will appear on BuzzNav's tab. However, if the player is in a Secret Base, the mailbox icon will not be visible and StreetPass data cannot be loaded, even if it is available. Trivia * The design of the PokéNav Plus appears to be based on the Game Boy Advance SP, similarly to how the Pokédex in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire appears to be based on the original Game Boy Advance. This is likely a reference to the original Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire debuting on the Game Boy Advance and also being playable on the later SP model. * A male on notes that the PokéNav Plus is waterproof. * During the Delta Episode, the Entry Call (Ver. 0.09) app, a communication mode that is still in development, is used by Steven Stone to call the player. In the Japanese version, it is referred to as the (Japanese: エントリーコール Entry Call), the Japanese name of the function of the PokéNav in . In other languages PokéNav Plus |bordercolor= |de=Poké-Multi-Navi |es=Pokémon MultiNav |fr=Poké Multi-Navi |it=Multi PokéNav |ko=포켓몬 멀티 내비 Pokémon Multi-Navi |nl=PokéNav Plus |pt=PokéNav Plus }} External links * PokéNav on the official site ** AreaNav on the official site ** DexNav on the official site ** BuzzNav on the official site ** PlayNav on the official site *2 Category:Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Category:Map equipment Category:Equipment de:Poké-Multi-Navi fr:Poké Multi-Navi it:Multi PokéNav ja:ポケモンマルチナビ zh:宝可梦多功能领航员